The passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is usually equipped with various functional elements such as adjustable sun visors, interior lighting switches, rear view mirror, speakers and a clock. These elements are generally arranged such that they may be operated by either the driver or an adjacent passenger.
Conventionally, several of these functional elements are installed in or on the dashboard while other elements, such as the sun visors and interior lights, are installed on the body of the vehicle, above the windshield, in which case openings, specifically for this purpose, must be provided in the body for attachment of these elements during final mounting on the chassis.